Prior art techniques and apparatus for detecting amplitude statistics have usually involved measurement and analysis of amplitude probability distribution by presetting a threshold level and then determination of the probability of signals exceeding that level, i.e., the probability of a signal exceeding a preset threshold level during a given time. Since the probability variable is expressed as a logarithmic function, these prior techniques and apparatus have shared the disadvantages of providing data which is difficult to compare or analyze. Other apparatus are complex, expensive, suitable only for laboratory use, and/or deficient in providing a real time output. These prior techniques and apparatus were also not particularly adaptable for use with external output devices, such as x-y plotters, paper tape punch devices, magnetic tape recorders, and the like. Further, these prior techniques and apparatus did not effectively provide allowances either for signal degradation attributable to overloading the receiver which processes the signal input sent to the apparatus.